User blog:Manveru666/Vivian
Lore Comming soon Appearance A beautiful woman with black hair and crimson red lips. She moves gracefully in her long black dress. Her appearance is quite similar to Vladimir's but she claims to be a true Vampire. |date = |health = 60 |attack = 60 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 428 (+81) |fury = 100 (Manaless) |damage = 54 (+3,5) |attackspeed = 0.694 (+2.7%) |range = 125 |armor = 12 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 8.25 (+0.85) |speed = 300 }} Abilities Vivian's abilities don't have any cost related to them, therefore the use of her abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead she uses blood (fury) as her secondary bar. Vivian starts with 0 blood, and has a cap of 100 blood. She gains 5 blood per autoattack and 20 per unit killed. When out of combat for 12 seconds, Vivian loses 5 blood every 2 seconds. Having sufficient blood allows Vivian to use additional abilities. (2 level) health. On kill or assist of a champion this amount is three times higher. |firstname = Phlebotomise |firstinfo = (Active): Vivian fires a blood spike that will hit the first champion on its path. It will deal damage and Rupture the enemy making him bleed leaving a trail behind him for 3 seconds. Vivian will move faster on the blood left by the wounded foe and will gain blood for her abilities. *'Max Range:' 700 *'Movement speed bonus:' 15% *'Bleed damage:' 2% of the target’s max hp as physical damage |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Chaos Slash |firstinfo2 ='(Active): ' When Vivian has 50 blood this ability takes place of Phlebotomise. Vivian’s next attack will deal additional physical damage and will blast a shockwave in a cone behind the target reducing AD and AP of the targets hit. *'Blood cost: ' 50 |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Blink |secondinfo = (Active): Vivian teleports to target location slashing all units around her. *'Teleport range: ' 475 *'Radius:' 325 |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Bloodshield |secondinfo2 = (Activate): ' When Vivian has 50 blood this ability takes place of Blink. Vivian covers herself in a shield of blood that can block a certain amount of damage and will deal constant magic damage to all units around as long as the shield is not broken (the shield can stay infinitely but dosent stack). *'Blood cost: ' 50 |secondlevel2 = |thirdrows= 2 |thirdname = Blood Flurry |thirdinfo = '(Passive): Increases attack speed. (Active): Vivian’s normal attacks deal additional magic damage for next 4 seconds *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds |thirdlevel= |thirdname2 = Bloodstorm |thirdinfo2 = (Active): When Vivian has 50 blood this ability takes place of Blood Flurry. When activated , an area around Vivian will start raining blood dealing damage to enemies and healing allies for 6 seconds. *'Blood cost:' 50 *'Radius:' 550 |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname= Blood Theft |ultiinfo= (Active): Vivian steals the blood of nearest enemies healing herself for 15% of the total damage delt and providing with additional blood. Each enemy hero from which blood was stolen provides with 10 bonus blood. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Radius:' 425 |ultilevel= }} Change log: *Added an ultimate: Blood Theft *Added her discription (though vague) Category:Custom champions